


close to the real thing

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, World of Ruin, discussion of further punishment, this sounds like it's all harsh and rough but it's really fucking soft and fluffy for all these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Six months after Gladio's last visit with Prompto, the blond receives a text message to meet at Takka's Diner in Hammerhead.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	close to the real thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rising in one stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383414) by [fictionalthirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst). 



> I got a request from [blindinglights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights) to write something a little less depressing than "rising in one stream", so I did a remix! Which is closer to the original intent. :D

Hammerhead Garage had become a fortified haven for hunters in the years since the lasting darkness began, and it was fairly officially Prompto’s home. The Sophiar/Aurum family had taken him in as one of their own, giving him a loft in the garage, and he and Cindy had formed a relatively prosperous alliance in the time since he’d made the desert his territory five years ago. He helped with running deliveries, repairing bikes and trucks, and taking to the roads, making sure there was safe passage for all of the remaining survivors of the Long Night.

Three years into the dark, the final three Crownsguard had upgraded to Glaives, and split their home continent in thirds to try to combat the terrible conditions since Noctis had entered the Lucian Crystal. Ignis had made the Ravatogh area his, guarding the western third of the continent. Gladio had taken Lestallum and the surrounding area as his home base, though the eastern border near Wiz’s ranch was a part of Prompto’s designated territory.

They had no idea how long Noctis would be gone, and for now, everything was working as intended.

Except that Prompto was terribly lonely.

Passers by might have something to say about how closely Prompto and Cindy worked together, and while that may have been a dream of his in his early twenties, here at the crest of his young adulthood, he knew better. Cindy was focused on her work to the point of disinterest in anything that didn’t involve helping the helpless and tuning up vehicles. Prompto couldn’t compete with fighting the good fight.

He no longer wanted to, at any rate. He and Cindy were, at times, far too alike to have any kind of chemistry together. His crush had evolved into admiration and mutual respect, and it was far more fulfilling than a simple fling.

Prompto’s tastes ran a little different these days. He wasn’t a boy anymore. He’d lived through a lot of hard times, and he no longer desired a picture perfect romance. He knew the world was a little ugly and harsh, and he wanted a relationship to match. A little rough around the edges. Some grit on its face.

The lapses between their visits were tortuous, but the… thing he had going with Gladio was working for them. To some extent.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`

**mullet-no-more:** You around? I’m at Takka’s and I ordered us some coffee. Don’t make me choke down both. I’ll be up for a week.  
 **peachfuzz:** awwwww, i’m at wiz’s ranch, he needed my help rounding up some of the loose chocobos in the area that got spooked by some daemons a few nights back.  
 **peachfuzz:** i could be back in like, an hour, hour and a half?  
 **mullet-no-more:** I suppose I could be persuaded to stay. What can I look forward to when you get here?  
 **peachfuzz:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **mullet-no-more:** Still using those, are you?  
 **peachfuzz:** you’ll have to pry emojis from my cold dead hands, gladio  
 **peachfuzz:** haven’t you found some studly dude or bangin chick in lestallum yet?  
 **peachfuzz:** iris keeps going on about wanting some nieces and nephews  
 **mullet-no-more:** And she’s going to keep going on about it. I’m not bringing kids into this shitty equation. She’s settling into this world too much for my liking.  
 **peachfuzz:** while i agree with you, i can also understand her perspective. she doesn’t wanna put all life on hold.  
 **mullet-no-more:** Then she can go ahead and find some guy to give her all the babies she wants.  
 **peachfuzz:** really?  
 **mullet-no-more:** No. I kill enough daemons in my spare time, I don’t want to have to add a human to my list.  
 **peachfuzz:** lmao she’s 22 gladio, you’re gonna have to cut the apron strings sometime  
 **mullet-no-more:** I actually didn’t imagine we’d be having a long conversation about my sister when I messaged you.  
 **peachfuzz:** yeah sorry about that, didn’t mean to get side-tracked  
 **mullet-no-more:** If you don’t want to hook up anymore, you can just tell me.  
 **mullet-no-more:** I’ll get over it.  
 **mullet-no-more:** Eventually.  
 **peachfuzz:** i don’t.  
 **peachfuzz:** don’t want to stop, i mean! augh. sorry, it’s been a long day.  
 **peachfuzz:** i just want to make sure i’m not like, keeping you from finding happiness or whatever  
 **mullet-no-more:** If there is *any* happiness to be had anymore, I’d say getting to see and be inside you at least once every few months qualifies.  
 **peachfuzz:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡  
 **peachfuzz:** I’ll be at Takka’s in an hour. I’ll push my bike to its limits.  
 **mullet-no-more:** Don’t be reckless. I’ll be here all night.  
 **mullet-no-more:** See you soon, Blondie.  
 **peachfuzz:** can’t wait ♡ ～('▽^人)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`

Prompto luckily got back early enough for the gate guard to still be on duty, and he parked his bike between the caravan and the diner, killing the motor and pulling free an extremely necessary wire to make sure it wouldn't be stolen. He wasn’t concerned that someone from the compound would try to take it, but it was a habit at this point. Shoving the connection into his jacket pocket, he made his way into Takka’s, his heart skipping happily in his ribs.

Gladio was seated at his usual booth near the back, his back to the wall, ever paranoid. It was cute, as far as survival instincts went, and Prompto’s face burst into a wide smile the moment his paramour looked up from his phone. Gladio’s hungry smirk set fire to his nerves, and it was going to be an exercise in patience to get through the small talk before they headed back to Prompto’s loft in the garage.

Gladio looked like he wanted to get up from his seat and take him in his arms right there, but with the gathered crowd taking part in a late evening meal, it was better to have a little decorum.

Prompto slid into the booth, tangling their feet together as he grabbed for Gladio’s hands.

“Hi,” He breathed, the husky edge to his voice giving away his impatience.

“Hey,” Gladio greeted him with a wry smile. “Shit, Blondie, you’re getting hotter every time I see you. The goatee’s really come in. I like it.”

“Guess I’ll have to change my chat name, finally,” Prompto laughed softly, his eyes unable even to blink, they were so glued to Gladio’s.

The Shield had changed, too, in the last six months since they’d seen each other. His hair had truly grown out, long enough for the larger man to pull it up into a half-ponytail, the bottom layer cascading over his enormous shoulders in gorgeous chocolate waves. He’d been letting his beard grow in, a darker hint of stubble peppering his upper lip and cheeks. The contrast of soft, luxurious hair and rough facial hair was stunning, especially when paired with his sinfully gorgeous eyes.

Prompto had it _bad_ , and the distance between them definitely wasn’t helping. It was going to be an agonizing stretch between now and their next visit.

“Why does this continent have to be so fucking big?” Prompto said, sighing and letting his face fall against the table in defeat. “I hate that we have to be split up.”

“I’m actually here to talk about that,” Gladio said, and Prompto shot up with a hopeful smile. “There’s been substantial work on the Kingsglaive training headquarters in Meldacio. We’ve got a fresh wave of trainees that are graduating out. I’m thinking… we could send some down here, and you could move up to Lestallum with me.”

Prompto’s joy could barely be contained in his physical body, he wondered if he was visibly vibrating with happiness. This was as good as a proposal in the New World, especially from Gladiolus Amicitia. It was an offer so sweet that Prompto almost jumped on it without considering the potential consequences, but when a riotous laugh broke out among a group of hunters gathered behind them, Prompto remembered what he had been working toward the past five years.

“Do you think things would be safe down here, with just trainees?” Prompto asked, his head turning to look at the faces of those whose security had been his life’s work up to this point.

“They’re not _just_ trainees,” Gladio assured him. “I’ve fought them myself. They’re ready.”

Prompto wondered how Cindy would take it. Probably with a smile and a wave goodbye. She was a great person, but not overly attached to anyone besides her grandfather.

“You’re sure you want me all up in your space?” Prompto asked with a barely contained smile.

“Baby, that’s what I think about most nights to get myself to sleep,” Gladio grinned. “Yes, I want you there with me. Next step’ll be getting some Glaives down to Ravatough and give Ignis a break. Though he’s probably not gonna want to relocate.”

“He might even want to trade the new Glaives for this coast,” Prompto nodded. “Be closer to Angelgard.”

“Not sure about that,” Gladio said, sipping from his stone cold mug. “He gets twitchy whenever I suggest a visit. I think it’s harder for him to be so close to where Noctis is sleeping.”

Prompto felt terrible indulging his own happiness when Ignis was so desperately miserable.

“Hey,” Gladio said, tugging on Prompto’s hand. “I know that look. Ignis is going to be okay. We’ll keep tabs on him. Go and visit. But we deserve what we have. Right?”

Prompto smiled sadly, knowing Gladio was one hundred percent correct. It didn’t stop Prompto from feeling for Ignis.

“You’re right,” Prompto nodded, squeezing Gladio’s hand. “When do you think they’ll be ready to be deployed? I’d like to train them a little down here before I just give up my territory to the newbies.”

“Next week,” Gladio said, firmly. “I’ll have them down here with their gear and belongings, you can run them through a typical week and we’ll both do random inspections for the next few months. Get your shit packed, Blondie.”

“Can we shotgun these coffees and get the hell out of here already?” Prompto begged. “We have some celebrating to do.”

“Hell yes,” Gladio said, and the two raised their mugs, slamming the contents as quickly as possible before sliding out of the booth and setting the empty cups on the main counter with a quick thanks to Takka.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`

The loft above the garage had been converted into an apartment of sorts for Prompto about a year into his assignment in the area. Cindy and Cid had loved the idea of having a Glaive nearby, even if he was the most junior member of the team. It wasn’t anything to brag about, having barely fifteen square feet of space, but there was a full-size mattress, a cooktop, a mini fridge and a low table for tinkering.

Gladio nearly tripped them over the table as they made their way to the bed, and Prompto broke their kiss with a sharp laugh as he stumbled, Gladio’s strong arms keeping him from tipping completely over.

It had been so long since he’d tasted Gladio’s mouth, but it was like riding a bike; his body remembered what to do. As much as he wanted to tenderly celebrate their coming cohabitation, Prompto was ravenous, and his mouth was sharp against Gladio’s. The larger man seemed to be in the same head space, giving as good as he got.

“What is with this vest?” Gladio grumbled, his fingers fumbling on the clasps that held the garment securely shut. “Why don’t you just wear your uniform?”

“It needs to be washed, on occasion,” Prompto laughed breathily into Gladio’s mouth. “I don’t have a fancy laundry service out here in the desert that has it pressed and ready for me every morning. Here, let me do it.”

Gladio growled and surrendered, his hands easing open the belt at Prompto’s waist with much more finesse. The blond’s pants were off before he could work open the last buckle of his leather vest.

“Mmm,” Gladio licked a stripe across his bottom lip, cupping the eager arousal trapped in Prompto’s underwear. “These are cute.”

They were purple and pink coeurl print briefs. Prompto’s favorite. And maybe, if tonight was an indicator, his lucky underwear.

“Thanks,” Prompto said, arching his chest closer to Gladio’s after stripping his vest and shirt from his body. “Let’s see what you’ve got on.”

Gladio snorted a little laugh through his nose. “Baby, you _know_ I’m always hanging loose.”

“Just one of these times I’d like to see you in some floral print panties,” Prompto smiled into Gladio’s mouth. He wasn’t kidding. Lacy undergarments against his generous endowment and strong thighs was another contrast that was sure to drive Prompto crazy with need.

“We’ll see,” Gladio grinned, capturing Prompto’s mouth again, hungry and eager.

Prompto divested Gladio of his Glaive coat, thankful that it closed with eyelets rather than the myriad buttons attached decoratively along its front. The shirt underneath posed no challenge, either, and with a rough and impatient hand, Gladio’s pants hit the floor in a heap, leaving them both breathless and mostly bare in each other’s arms.

“Where’s your stuff?” Gladio asked, nipping at Prompto’s jaw and neck, his hands busy under the tight material of the pink and purple panties.

“Between the bed and the wall,” Prompto panted.

Gladio responded with a growl of impatience, turning Prompto in his arms and pushing him face down onto the mattress, dragging the briefs down just far enough for his opening to be available to Gladio’s eager mouth.

Prompto yelped as Gladio buried his face between the blond’s cheeks, his rough beard scraping against sensitive skin with an electrifying drag. His tongue was even more wicked, spreading and spearing him with gusto, easing him open with long, loving strokes and deep, aching thrusts. Prompto was biting into his own pillow to keep from screaming, his apartment relatively private but by no means soundproof.

With a final stroke of his flattened tongue, Gladio replaced his mouth with two very explorative fingers, slicked with warmed lube. It was as if the larger man was searching for a secret treasure, he was so thorough with his probing. The rough graze against Prompto’s prostate elicited a bark of pleasure that echoed through his loft, startled out of him as he lifted his head to take a shuddering breath.

“Gladio,” Prompto begged. “Let me touch you, too-”

“No,” Gladio said, pushing his fingers in deeper. “No, you’re gonna lie there and take it. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you suck my cock later.”

Prompto groaned, all of his blood flooding to his painfully engorged flesh. It had been far too long for Gladio to tease him this way. He knew if he resisted, he’d be punished. He was almost too far gone to indulge himself in that. _Almost_.

With a trembling hand, Prompto reached back, trying to caress Gladio’s head, and his hand was slapped away.

“You think you’re going to play the big man, huh?” Gladio said, rising up on his knees to tower over Prompto’s prone, shaking form. “Just because I want you in my bed every night, you think you’ve got some kind of power here?”

Prompto bit his lip. He _fucking loved_ when Gladio played this game with him. He even had the audacity to thrust backward, trying to graze Gladio’s cock with his slicked ass, knowing it would drive Gladio over the edge and maybe, just maybe-

A firm hand cracked over the rounded globe of Prompto’s ass, startling a cry from his throat, followed by a low moan of ecstasy.

“Bad,” Gladio scolded him. “Maybe you should stand in the corner.”

_Fuck,_ Prompto grimaced. _He means **business** tonight._ The blond decided not to rile the larger man any further. A little punishment was good enough. He didn’t want to have to face the wall with his cock as hard as it was.

“Please, no,” Prompto breathed, holding his body obediently still. “I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Gladio purred, sliding a warm hand across the stinging skin. “I hope you’re ready, because I’m not going to hold back tonight.”

“Gods, yes,” Prompto sobbed, far too empty without Gladio’s fingers inside him.

With no further warning, the fat bulb of Gladio’s cock pushed past his stretched ring of muscle, sinking home in a breath, filling the void to bursting.

“Shit,” Gladio gasped, dropping the domineering demeanor once he was fully seated. “You’re fucking _tight_. How long has it been since you’ve had anything inside you?”

“Too long,” Prompto confessed, breathing around the fullness. “If it wasn’t you, it wasn’t worth it.”

“Astrals,” Gladio grunted, shoving himself deeper somehow. Prompto yelped. “Prom, I’m not gonna last like this.”

“Me either, Big Guy,” Prompto pressed his forehead into the pillow, bowing his back more, ready to thrust back the moment Gladio began to rut in earnest. “We can go again, later. Just fucking move already, please.”

“Give me a second,” Gladio panted. “I’m barely hanging on here. I’m serious.”

“Gladio, just fuck me already!” Prompto cried. “I don’t give a fuck about your stamina or your pride.”

With a rough growl, Gladio surged, and Prompto knew what it meant to be impaled. They rocked, hard and fast, Prompto just barely hanging on as he held still, enduring the onslaught of Gladio’s delicious cock pulling out to the tip and slamming home, over and over, the force causing the worn springs of his mattress to scream their protest.

For all his bluster about being close to climax, Gladio had mustered up some kind of resistance, because Prompto found himself drilled into his bed, his aching member trapped between his body and the sheets, leaking steadily as his briefs cut into the soft flesh of his thighs as they were spread around Glaido’s body.

Gladio grunted and sharply withdrew himself from Prompto, flipping the limp man over onto his back before throwing both of his legs over one muscled shoulder and driving his dick inside again. Prompto was folded in half as Gladio sought his kiss, a warm, broad hand reaching between his folded limbs to pull a screaming orgasm from Prompto’s cock and mouth.

Dimly, Prompto felt Gladio’s final urgent thrusts before the hot flood of his come, his harsh breaths and deafening heartbeat drowning out the rest of his senses. There was a haziness in the room, now, and Prompto tried to blink through it, to keep conscious, but he failed.

He awoke to a warm, wet cloth cleaning between his legs, his underwear drawn fully away, and a gentle, caring hand sweeping across his back. As rough as Gladio could get, it was matched by his tenderness.

“You wrecked me, Big Guy,” Prompto muttered, consciousness coming to him slowly. “You might have to help me with deliveries tomorrow, if I can’t sit on my bike.”

“Oh, Babe,” Gladio said, apologetic. “You should have told me to slow down.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that,” Prompto chuckled. “I love when you lose yourself like that. I haven’t come that hard in months. C’mere.”

Prompto drew him into a long, tender kiss, twisting to face the love of his life, to hold him in both arms and tangle their bodies together far more romantically, now that their animal urgency had been sated.

“I can’t wait to sleep next to you every night,” Prompto said, brushing stray hairs from Gladio’s face.

“It might get old when I wake you up at one in the morning to go to the bathroom,” Gladio laughed, soft and sweet. “I’m getting old, Prom.”

“Have you _seen_ the bags under my eyes?” Prompto pulled on the skin just above his cheekbones. “Time is cruel.”

“At least now we’ll have more of it,” Gladio kissed him again, and Prompto’s heart soared.

Prompto was pretty sure the only thing that could match the joy he now felt would be when Noctis returned to them, and hopefully with _him_ , the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this was inspired by the Ani Difranco song, "The Diner", and now it's a little closer to the content of the song. XD
> 
> I almost didn't include the explicit content because the original had none, but then I though, they almost _have_ to in this one.
> 
> for more ffxv content and agonizing over writing, check me out on twitter, [@fictionalthirst](www.twitter.com/fictionalthirst)


End file.
